1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and method for testing SM memory connector pin information.
2. Description of Related Art
Surface-mounted technology is gaining popularity in the electronics industry, with conventional memory connectors gradually being replaced with surface-mounted (SM) memory connectors. While devices such as flying probe testers are used to test pin function of conventional memory connectors, they cannot be used to test pin function of the SM memory connectors.